xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Selene Gallio
Selene Gallio is one of the Externals as well as a magician. She is 5'10" and weighs 130 pounds. She has brown/red eyes and black hair. Relatives *Marcus Domitius Gallio (husband, deceased) *Amara Aquilla (granddaughter) Powers and Abilities Life-Force Absorption: Gallio can psonically drain the life-forces of other human beings into herself through physical touch. If she drains a person's entire life-force, the victim dies and their body crumbles to dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life-force from another human in order to survive. It is known that great expenditure of her power causes her to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life-force. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life-force. *''Psychic Vampire:'' If Selene drains only part of a victim's life-force she achieves a measure of psychic control over that person's mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause the person to become a psychic vampire like herself but be subordinate to her own will. She possesses the ability to focus her psychic abilities to be enabled to drain other life-forces. Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Selene can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles per hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. Shadow-Morphing: Selene can dematerialize or use solid tendrils of darkness to manipulate objects. Telekinesis: Selene has telekinetic abilities that give her complete psionic control over inanimate objects. *''Telekinetic Animation:'' She can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life-force into them. *''Inanimate Disintegration:'' She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. Pyrokinesis: She can psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, she could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Selene instinctively created a psionic force field about her entire body that protected her from the effects of the heat and flame she created and from other sources as well. Telepathy: Selene is a high-order telepath and is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others, including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Astral Projection:'' Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form. *''Psi-Screen:'' She possesses a psychic mental shield to protect her from psychic attacks. *''Mental Bolts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She was even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off. *''Hypnotic Trance:'' She can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. This ability is often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation. Immortality: Her aging process is greatly reduced and she can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. *''Rapid Healing:'' She has the ability to endure injuries without lasting harm or even feeling pain, such as from knife wounds. Sorcery: Gallio possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. Darkforce or Shadow Manipulation: It is seen that she can turn herself into a shadow figure enabling her to blend in. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Externals Category:Life-Force Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Animation Category:Disintegration Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Psionic Shield Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Hypnosis Category:Immortality Category:Regeneration Category:Delayed Aging Category:Sorcery